


Painted Sunset

by Aldersmoke



Category: South Park
Genre: Fluff, M/M, pretty much just mass amounts of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 15:07:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6475120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aldersmoke/pseuds/Aldersmoke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a nice summer evening in South Park and Pete goes out for a cigarette. He runs into his newer friend Tweek and the two end up watching the sunset.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Painted Sunset

**Author's Note:**

> Another thing inspired by wallofdoodles on tumblr, but this time it's shippy.
> 
> Pieces that inspired this: http://wallofdoodles.tumblr.com/post/142282367369

It was a warm and calm late afternoon for summer in the small town of South Park, the residents of the town seemed to want to soak in the peace that seemed so rare these days. Even the younger kids that were trying to soak in the last rays of sun before it got dark kept their playing to a quiet hum. 

The area around Stark's Pond was unusually empty and so that's where Pete had decided to sit and have a cigarette. He set down next to him, an old and rather worn notebook, thinking maybe he'd have a chance to write something. For once though, poetry was not flooding his mind. No, instead his mind was on a twitchy blonde boy that he'd started speaking with more recently.

His friendship with Tweek had been accidental and completely unexpected, but not unwanted. He stopped into Tweek Bros one night on a whim, Michael had said something about their coffee improving since they'd been kids. Pete couldn't remember the blend Michael recommended to him, so while Tweek was there working, he asked him about it. Despite not figuring out what the blend was, he was helpful in recommending something, and somehow they'd launched into a full blown conversation from that. What he intended to be a short coffee trip ended up with him staying there for three hours. 

Since then, Pete visited the shop regularly, so long as he knew Tweek would be working at the register. He mostly seemed to take an evening shift, which worked out better for Pete and his coffee habits anyway, meant the place was quiet too. They would talk, sometimes Pete would recite poetry, and then other times they just wouldn't talk at all. It was very easy to just sit and enjoy the silence with Tweek and he really liked that. 

About half way into his cigarette, Pete heard a small set of footsteps behind him. He expected to turn and see a child but he was surprised to see the wild haired blonde, the very same one plaguing his thoughts, standing behind him. He was holding a to go cup from the shop, which was most definitely filled with coffee. 

“Didn't e-expect to s-see you here,” Tweek spoke first. Instead of sitting down, Tweek pretty much flopped down into the grass behind Pete, setting the coffee down next to him.

“Guess I could say the same to you,” Pete replied. After putting out his cigarette, he moved closer to the other boy. 

“I w-was hanging out w-with the g-guys but Token d-decided to t-throw a big p-party at his p-place and I d-didn't really want t-to go, s-so I just k-kind of...ended u-up here?” he said with a bit of uncertainty. Still it sounded kind of like a Tweek thing to do, he was probably caught up in his own thoughts when he walked over here.

Pete didn't respond at first, watched the blonde close his eyes. Tweek seemed to be taking in the last bit of sun, which by now was getting close to setting behind the mountains in the distance. The sky was turning to a painted mixture of bright orange, hot pink, and a small bit of yellow along with it's usual blue. The colours bled into the small and few clouds that hung around.

“Parties are lame anyway,” he said with a snort. Tweek made a small noise of agreement. 

The blonde stretched a hand above his head to tug on Pete's sleeve. “You s-should lay d-down. It's k-kinda relaxing...” he said, voice sounding a bit dazed. 

Normally Pete probably would have said no, laying in the grass and watching the sunset felt like such a lame thing to do. It was so stereotypical, watching the sunset with your crush. (Was Tweek his crush? When did he decide that?) But Tweek had this effect on him sometimes, that made him want to do stupid things like this. So without a protest, he laid back in the grass, head resting maybe a foot away from Tweek's.

“The s-sky looks kinda c-cool right now. A-All like orange and p-pink and stuff...I-I'd love to p-paint it, y-you know?” he said, a smile could be heard in his voice.

If it were one of the other guys, Tweek was sure they'd probably say something like “that's gay” and laugh it off. Pete wasn't like them though, he didn't make fun of the fact that Tweek thought about the world like that, the fact that he noticed things that he'd love to paint. 

“I'm sure it would look cool, you'd even get to paint a few happy little clouds,” Pete told him, referencing one of the Bob Ross episodes that Tweek had showed him once. (The coffee addict was fond of the show, said that it relaxed him and kept him motivated with his own paintings.) 

Tweek let out a laugh at that comment, making Pete's chest flutter slightly. He tried so hard not think about the airy feeling Tweek was giving him right now. The laughter between the two (because Tweek's laugh was infectious) died, and after that the two remained quiet. They laid in comfortable silence, the kind that Pete enjoyed so much.

Slowly Pete reached his hand up, grabbing on to Tweek's wrist, which made the other boy jump ever so slightly. However after a few moments Tweek moved his hand over so that he could gripp Pete's gently in his own. The goth let out a breath that he didn't realize he was holding in and the two remained like that until it was finally dark enough for the street lights to turn on. 

Tweek was the first to let go, slowly sitting up and grabbing his, now cold, cup of coffee. “I s-should probably get h-home before my p-parents worry about m-me, I d-don't usually stay out a-after dark,” he said.

It was a shame that their moment had to be broken but Pete figured he was right, so he sprang up from his spot and grabbed his notebook. Then he stepped over to Tweek and held out his hand for the boy the grab, which he did, and pulled him up. He had expected Tweek to let go, but instead the grip on his hand tightened ever so slightly, making the butterflies in Pete's stomach go crazy. 

“I can walk you home if you want,” the goth offered, and before he even realized he had said it, Tweek agreed to the idea. Not that he really minded, it gave him the excuse to hold the blonde's hand longer. 

It wasn't a very long walk to Tweek's house but the two held hands the whole way. Both were glad that no one was really out and about to disturb them with questions or jeers. The only place that they were met with some noise was walking past Token's house and hearing the loud, booming stereo, along with some screaming from inside. The two of them looked at each other and shook their heads. 

They walked up to the door of Tweek's house and this time it was Pete to let go of the other's hand first, though Tweek seemed a little reluctant. He was feeling super nervous and wanted to get back home quickly. “I'll see you at the shop sometime,” Pete told him, ready to turn and begin his walk back home.

Tweek made a quick reach for the goth's shoulder just as he started to turn, pulling him around and closer to the blonde. Before Pete could even process it, there were lips on his. All he could think at first was how everything smelled and tasted like coffee, then it occurred to him that Tweek was kissing him and that he was just standing there like a moron. Slowly he pushed his lips back, his hand moving up automatically to rest on Tweek's cheek.

They both pulled away when they decided that breathing was a necessary thing. The first thing that Pete noticed was how Tweek's green eyes were lit up, and that they stood out against his bright red face. Not that he could blame the boy, he knew that his face was probably a similar shade. 

Tweek broke the silence, “U-Um, I'll uh....I'd better g-get back i-inside but I'll...I'll s-see you l-later.”

With that he let go of Pete's shoulder and turned back towards the door. The goth watched Tweek turn the doornob, but before heading inside he looked back to give Pete a small smile. 

It took the sound of the door closing for Pete to really snap out of his daze. The walk home was like being on autopilot. It wasn't until he was in his room and laying on his bed that everything seem to really register in his brain. He pulled out his phone with the intent of talking to someone about it (maybe Henrietta, he was pretty sure she would be the safest to talk with) but a text message caught his eye before he could get that far.

>>From: Tweek  
I hope I didn't overstep bounds there 

>>From: Tweek  
I know you're probably not gay or whatever, it just felt like the right thing to do

>>From: Tweek  
I hope you don't hate me

The fact that there was multiple messages lead Pete to believe that the blonde had probably panicked a bit after what happened. It was proven by the fact that shortly after reading those, another message appeared.

>>From: Tweek  
Please please don't hate me, you're really important to me

>>To: Tweek  
The way I feel about you is like the farthest thing from hate. 

He knew he was dancing around what he actually wanted to say, but that was just way too embarrassing and way too weird for him even. Feeling and showing emotions like this was a hard to handle thing for him. 

>>From: Tweek  
Okay...I like you too.

Okay so with something like that, Pete couldn't keep the smile off his face. This was another reason he liked Tweek so much, he understood what he was trying to say even when he wouldn't say it in a normal way. Quickly Pete typed out a reply with the first thing he could really think of.

>>To: Tweek  
Cool. So there's a poetry night this coming Saturday, think you'd like to accompany me? 

>>From: Tweek  
Of course

Another small smile made it's way on to Pete's face. He had a feeling that it was going to be a really nice weekend.


End file.
